leben
by futsuujin
Summary: Nagisa terlelap setengah jam kemudian dan Karma mencuri nafasnya dalam ciuman. [karunagi]


Title : leben

Disclaimer : 暗殺教室/Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

KaruNagi, BL, barangkali OOC.

* * *

1\. _jika aku diperkenankan untuk bahagia_

 _maka, izinkan aku menulis satu sajak dengan tawa_

 _tanpa gentar akan samsara_

.

.

Percakapan di antara hujan barangkali bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa, tetapi bagaimanapun di dalam hujanlah segala sesuatu bermula, manakala dua tatap mata berjumpa, saling bertukar makna dalam pedihnya realita.

Lalu, diantara tirai rinai hujan, sebuah sapaan, dan tiga kali kerjapan; ia mulai bicara, melewatkan degupan jantung lewat suara dan nada. Semesta diam-diam berencana.

Ada merah yang merona dan menjalar pada permukaan tonjolan tulang pipi, dan ada tangan yang digenggam rapat dalam sepi. Bahagia itu sederhana, ketika api dalam matanya menjalar lewat sentuhan, kehangatannya terpancar lewat ucapan, dan cinta bukan hanya lagi sebuah ungkapan.

Dua manusia di bawah payung itu mengerti, dan rintik hujan memahami; bahwa langit biru masihlah milik mereka berdua hari ini, dan senja merah ada untuk menyempurnakan setiap bab kisah yang tak ingin mereka akhiri.

* * *

 _2\. jika aku diizinkan untuk bahagia_

 _walau di dalam mimpi saja_

 _maka aku 'kan menaut bibirmu di bawah gerimis_

' _kan kuberikan kau pagutan paling magis_

 _menandai ini sebagai roman paling manis_

.

.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi."

"Tidak berguna menasehatiku."

Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia menghapus darah di ujung bibir yang robek itu, memastikan meski ragu; bahwa Karma mendengarkan kata-kata yang berulangkali ia ujarkan, yang berulangkali ia beritahukan.

Ia mengambil plester, menempelkannya di beberapa tempat. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya mengamati gerak-geriknya. Menawan sosok itu dalam mata, sehingga tak sekalipun ia melewatkan sebuah keindahan yang tak berusia lama.

"Sudah cukup memuaskan diri dengan praktek pembunuhan kita terhadap Koro _-sensei_ ," Nagisa Shiota tidak pernah pandai menyampaikan emosinya dengan tepat, sehingga apa yang terujar selalu datar, dan tak panjang lebar. Singkat kata, ia hampir tak tahu caranya marah. Ia tak pernah belajar menyumpah-nyumpah. Bagaimanapun, rasanya tak ada gunanya ia mengucap apabila tak ditindak dengan sikap.

Berbeda dengan Karma Akabane. Bukan main ucapannya, bukan main tindak-tanduknya. Dengan sekali kerling mata, provokasi Karma mampu menyulut orang-orang—baik yang cari masalah dengannya, atau secara sial berada di sekitarnya. Tingkat kepeduliannya terhadap nama ataupun keluarga hampir-hampir tiada—selama prestise dirinya terjunjung di atas sana, ia akan merasa bahagia.

Bagaimanapun, cara bahagia setiap orang memang berbeda-beda.

Karma mengabaikan nasihat Nagisa untuk kesekian kalinya (Nagisa menghela nafas dan mengutuk diam-diam dalam hatinya: _dasarkarmaidiot_ ). Ia menatap jendela, menemukan matahari masih sehangat biasanya, menyinari halaman kelas 3-E yang diisi oleh penghuninya. Ia memangku dagunya, menyaksikan pemandangan di depan—pelatihan oleh Karasuma _-sensei_ dan diperhatikan langsung oleh target pembunuhan mereka. Nampak bosan.

"Ingin bolos lagi?"

"Hmm," ia menggumam, "—mungkin."

"Tapi jangan berkelahi."

"Tak janji."

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa menaikan suaranya sedikit.

"Sesukaku, dong."

"Kar-"

Karma mengoceh lagi, memotong kata-kata Nagisa dalam satu hentak nafas, "Bagaimana aku tidak ingin memukulnya kalau dia menjelek-jelekkan namamu didepanku?"

"..."

Ia terdiam setelahnya. Hening menahan nafas mereka. Lalu, semilir angin memotong pergerakan udara. Karma mendadak merasa bodoh, ia memang tak pandai mengatur ucapannya; tapi kalau seperti ini—ia jadi tak mampu bertingkah maupun bersuara dengan benar ( _oh, sungguh Karma. Dasar idiot_ —ia mengecam dirinya sendiri). Nagisa menahan nafas; separo kesal, separo malu ( _karmaidiotkarmabodohkarma—_ ). Karma terlalu bodohbodohbodohbodohidiot untuk urusan yang berhubungan dengannya dan si rambut biru itu tak tahu harus tersanjung atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, orang ini terlalu berlebihan—meski, uhm; tak dapat dipungkiri terkadang ia berpikir _mungkinbolehsajaakubahagia_. Meski setelahnya ia menampar dirinya sendiri atas hal tersebut.

"Halo?"

"..."

Si rambut merah mengusap kepala lawan bicaranya, "Nagisa-kun?"

"Jangan berkelahi lagi," Nagisa menghela nafas, "...apalagi demi aku."

Lalu Karma tertawa geli.

"H-hei!"

Karma menahan tawa, ujung bibirnya berkedut. Sangat kentara, "Pfft—maaf. Wajahmu itu—kau seperti sebenarnya senang-senang saja aku menghajar mereka, tapi ucapanmu benar-benar berlawanan—ahaha—"

Nagisa tak tahu caranya marah, tapi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya malu. Jadi, ia meninju bahu Karma, lalu mendengus. Berharap ekspresi tersebut terdefinisi sebagai _heiakutaksenangkautertawakan_. Ia bukan kesal ditertawakan, melainkan lebih kepada tepatnya tebakan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau nampak memalukan—sesuatu yang sangat manusiawi di dalam dirinya.

Lalu tawa itu reda. Meski dengus geli masih sesekali terdengar. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baiklah," lawan bicaranya berhenti tertawa kini, "Maafkan aku. Hanya refleks."

Ganti Nagisa yang tak menjawab.

"Hei," Karma tersenyum, "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

( _Selalu. Bagi Karma, senyuman Nagisa hari ini, selalu lebih hangat dan cerah dibandingkan matahari pagi._ )

* * *

 _3\. jika aku diperbolehkan untuk bahagia_

 _meski tidak ada kesempurnaan di dalamnya_

 _maka, nyanyikanlah bahagiaku—tangisi lukaku_

 _sebagai pengingat bahwa semua akan berlalu_

.

.

"...a-aku membunuhnya—" suara samar, jemari yang gemetar, rasa takut yang terhantar, "—a-aku—pembunuh..."

"Nagisa-kun?"

"K-Karma!" suaranya terdengar histeris, "Koro _-sensei_ —"

Pada titik ini, Karma tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak ia, tidak pula teman-teman yang bersama-sama ada di dalam pembunuhan Koro _-sensei_ yang begitu rapi dan terencana. Tidak sekalipun mereka tahu dan membayangkan bahwa tekanan dahsyat akan menimpa peran utama di dalam proyek yang telah mereka setujui bersama.

Surai birunya menatap hampa pada onggokan daging percobaan itu—dingin, menakutkan, sekaligus menjijikkan; sehingga secara kasar, ia ingin muntah. Tidak—tidak, bukan karena itu; ini semua, barangkali karena ia telah muak dengan dirinya sendiri yang payah dan lemah.

Kian lekat ia menatap, kian takut ia dengan bayangan dirinya di dalam darah pada tanah. Secara tak sadar, ia menutup telinganya—menggumamkan _bohongbohongbohong_ pada dunia, dan pada titik itu pula, Nagisa berteriak melengking; menyuarakan keputusasaannya kepada semesta.

( _Karma bersumpah, semenjak hari itu, ia kehilangan senyuman Nagisa._ )

* * *

 _4\. jika saja aku diizinkan bahagia..._

.

.

Satu dekade berlalu tak begitu lama, faktanya Karma tahu bahwa Nagisa masih nampak tak bernyawa. Begitu hampa.

Punggung kecil yang begitu rapuh, namun begitu hancur di saat bersamaan. Punggung yang dihadapi Karma setiap malam seusai mereka bertukar desahan, punggung yang senantiasa menanggung beban, punggung yang selalu menggantikan mata menghadapi dingin yang tak tertahankan.

Setiap kali, setiap malam dimana Karma menelanjangi Nagisa tanpa tersisa apapun untuk ditakuti di dalam dirinya—ia masih kehilangan Nagisa-nya yang direnggut dunia. Ia merasakan tatapan dingin Nagisa setiap kali berhadapan dengan manusia yang pada akhirnya akan jadi tubuh tak bernyawa di tangan kecilnya; dan tatapan itu tak ada bedanya dengan Nagisa yang kini berbaring dibawahnya. Karma nyaris putus asa, nyaris gila untuk sekedar melihat Nagisa yang sama—meski ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut telah tiada. Tak hanya Nagisa ataupun dirinya, bahkan dunia yang dahulu mereka punya. Waktu telah dengan kejam merenggutnya, sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka tolak bahkan dengan menukar nyawa.

Maka itu, mereka melawan dunia; dan maka itu, ia menenggelamkan seluruh rasa putus asanya ke dalam bibir dingin Nagisa, melarutkan rasa pedih itu melalui tautan, pagutan, dan sentuhan. Tak peduli langit tak berbintang, menyerukan deru hujan. Tak peduli bahwa percakapan dibawah hujanlah yang mengawali kisah ini. Karma sama sekali tak peduli, karena kisah itu telah mati.

Dengan sakit yang ditahan-tahan, ia menyelami, mencari, dan menginvestigasi—setiap mili, setiap senti, setiap inci kulit Sang Pembunuh yang takluk dihadapannya ini. Setengah berharap, barangkali ada kisah dan kasih yang tersisa untuknya kini. Meski ia sendiri sangsi.

Ia—mereka lebih tepatnya, sudah tak punya apa-apa. Mereka hanya punya satu sama lain untuk menopang dalam dunia yang hampa. Nagisa adalah langit pagi dan Karma adalah senja hari. Nagisa adalah semesta, dan Karma adalah komponen di dalamnya. Nagisa adalah bintang mati dan Karma adalah supernova. Mereka bersatu—dan _BUM_! Lubang hitam tercipta, menghancurkan bintang-bintang, hingga yang tersisa hanya langit gelap. Hitam, dan kelam.

Dalam satu titik, mata mereka bertumbukan. Bertukar pandangan. Bertukar kenangan. Mencari setitik harapan.

Barangkali, menciptakan, dan pada akhirnya menghapus keberadaan—mungkin hanya itu alasan mereka untuk terus bertahan.

Nagisa terlelap setengah jam kemudian dan Karma mencuri nafasnya dalam ciuman. Dengkurannya seperti kucing yang kelelahan.

Karma menutup matanya. Lalu membayangkan dunia dimana hanya ada Nagisa dan dirinya saja.

* * *

 _Jika aku tak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia,_

 _Maka izinkan aku jatuh cinta_

 _Meski hanya dalam puisi saja_

* * *

-end

* * *

author's note: hallo, futsuujin desu. maafkan atas ketidakjelasan saya. barangkali, saya masih terjebak pada bayangan nagisa dan karma yang telah dewasa dan terjebak dalam dunia bawah. headcanon saya terlalu parah. mungkin dua-tiga kata bisa membuat saya lebih baik. terima kasih.


End file.
